Four of a Kind
by evildarkrai55
Summary: Tenji Nakamura was your average boy. But, when he met the strange lady at the amusement park, his life took a complete 180. Now, with the help of 3 beings known as Pokemon, he will become the town's local superhero! OCxLatiasxOC ON HIATUS
1. The Big First Chapter

A/N: Before this begins, I'd like for you all to know: This is almost ENTIRELY OC and AU. Except for some things. So, if you're expecting to see Ash and whoever, you ain't gonna see that...unless I get many votes. Read this first chapter and Vote for either Ash to be brought in for some Ashx? Stuff, or, vote to keep as is. There will be plenty of fluff and romance, so....yeah. Good reviews are what I need! And votes...Ill keep that open for awhile.

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN POKEMON. If I did, we'd have it this way. =D.

"Yo!"-Talking

_Yo!-thoughts_

(more details later chaps!)

Chapter 1: The Big Beginning

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

Tenji Nakamura bolted upright, sweating. _That dream again.._he thought. _What does it mean?_

Tenji was a tall boy of 15. He wasn't strong, but he wasn't weak. He wasn't hot, but he wasn't ugly. He was what he referred to as 'just right.' He was around 5'5", which fit into his 'just right' book.

The young Nakamura looked over at his clock. 11:59 P.M. It said. He spaced off as he remembered something that happened yesterday.

*Flashback-Yesterday, 3:00 P.M.*

Tenji laughed as he wandered through the park. He had the time of his life! That roller coaster gave you such an adrenaline rush! But now, he was in a pickle.

He went on all the rides he wanted to.

_Well, this is great._ He thought. So, he strolled around, looking for a nice game to play or something, when he passed a booth. No one else seemed to notice it, which was weird. He walked over to it and read the sign.

**Guess what cup the ruby, sapphire, and emerald are under and win a prize! **It read.

He looked at the sign, but didn't see a price. So, he went to the lady behind the counter.

She was a young woman, maybe 18 or 19, with long, blond hair...and she wore black. All black.

"Excuse me, ma'am." Tenji started. "How much is this?"

The lady looked at him. "It's free, Tenji Nakamura."

Tenji went wide eyed. "How'd you know my name?" He asked, quite frightened.

The lady smiled warmly, which somehow calmed Tenji down considerably. "All in good time. Now, pick a cup after I shuffle, and if it has the rub, sapphire, and emerald under it, I'll give you a prize." She then shuffled the cups around and finally leaned back.

Tenji stared long and hard at the cups. He was a very smart kid, so he thought this through. _Hmmm....she said that the gems are under one of these cups. But, she didn't put anything under them. So that leaves two options. Either she put the gems under a cup before I got here....or...._

"It's not under any of 'em." Tenji said decisively.

The lady smiled. "And what makes you think that? I clearly said that they'd be under a cup."

"Yes, but you never put anything under any cup. So that left two options. Either you put them under one before I got here, or your holding them in your hand." Tenji said.

The lady smirked and put her right hand over the counter. In it were the gems. "Good job, Tenji. Now, for your prize." She then closed her eyes, and the gems glowed their own colors. Six beams shot out, two from each stone. Three hit Tenji, and three others shot off into the sky and split.

Tenji looked himself over and didn't see a single scratch. Not even a sign that the lights hit him. "What was that?" He asked the lady. When there was no answer, he looked back up at her. "I said, what was-"

But she was gone. And so was the stand.

Before Tenji could even move, the lady's voice spoke inside his mind. _"Tomorrow at midnight, you will be visited by three Pokemon. They will be your partners and your protectors. But be warned. Should you betray them, you will suffer dearly."_

*End flashback, present*

And that warning was what Tenji's dreams were about. He always dreamed that he was in pain. Horrible, horrible pain. But, it was just a dream, right?

He looked at his clock. It read 12:00 A.M. So, he sit up and waited. And waited. And waited. Nothing.

"Pff..." he said to himself quietly. "I knew it was a bunch of bologna..." So, he turned over in his bed, and almost screamed.

There were three people standing off to the side. All three were in the moonlight, so they were quite visible. One was a buff male with blue and white streaked hair. He was glaring at Tenji, scaring the crap out of him.

The middle one was a female with red and white streaked hair. To Tenji, she looked quite beautiful, which was weird considering that he didn't even KNOW her. She also looked like the blue and white haired boy, but with a kind, gentle gaze and a smile that warmed Tenji's heart.

The final one seemed to be quite pleased with himself, as if he made a discovery. He had green hair with one red streak down it, and was about as buff as the first one. But, unlike the first one, he had a calm air about him.

The first male snorted. "I already don't like him. Why do we have to be with him again?"

The female turned to the blue haired male. "Oh, come on, Latios! Don't be so hard on him! Besides, I think he's kinda cute!" That comment made Tenji blush.

"He's obviously scared witless." The green haired one said. "We're sorry Tenji, we didn't mean to frighten you. My name is Gallade, to my right is Latias, and at the end is Latios. We'll be you partners/guardians for as long as you wish."

_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-

A/N: Well, what'd ya think? What do you think will happen next? Why does Latios hate Tenji? Why does Latias LIKE Tenji? Why is Gallade so calm? Why am I asking you? Please review! Next chapter coming soon!

Next Chapter: Chapter 2: The Exciting Second Chapter


	2. The Exciting Second Chapter

A/N: Well, folks, here it is! The second chapter! You know, I kinda almost dropped all hope on this story. Consider it a never ending writer's block. :P Anyway! On with the story!

Disclaimer: Pokemon isn't mine. Tenji is, though! And if the ladies wish to rape him...I have no objections. :D

Chapter 2: The Exciting Second Chapter!

:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O:O

Tenji rubbed his temples as he walked down the sidewalk, the three Pokemon behind him. He was sure that after this ordeal, he would need a Tylenol...

"Oooo! What is that? What is _that_? It's so shiny! Hey, what's an amusement park? Are they fun? Do they hurt? What about the males of this world? What are their mating rituals?" Latias blubbered, her eyes shining as she took in all the sights.

Screw Tylenol. Ibuprofen is the way to go. _A lot _of Ibuprofen.

Gallade strode in next to Tenji. "I wouldn't worry, my boy. She's always like this. Give her a bit to calm down and everything will be fine." He said, smirking.

"That makes me feel _so _much better..." The youth grumbled. He didn't know what was worse. The way that all three of them acted or the headache. Maybe a bit of both.

Latios was doing what he did best: glared at Tenji.

The boy had wondered why the blue/white-haired boy looked so...negative towards him. Unconsciously, he wondered this out loud, and Gallade chuckled a little. "I wouldn't worry too much. Latios is just...overprotective of his sister."

Tenji raised an eyebrow. "Okay...but I haven't done anything to her! Haven't really spoken to her or anything. I mean, for God's sakes! I just met you three last night!"

"Yeah, well," the green haired boy said, letting loose a small sigh. "He acts this way towards all guys. Even me. If you couldn't tell, he isn't exactly fond of me."

Tenji shook his head. "Sounds like a personal problem to me."

The bubbly female soon popped up in front of Tenji, scaring the hell out of him. "Where are we going, Tenji-kun?" She asked, eyes shining with an innocence that seemed befitting of her.

The boy's face turned redder than a tomato at the proximity. "Erm...to my school...and what exactly is that '-kun' thing you added?" He inquired.

Gallade scratched his head. "Oh, yeah...you see, we're really from a land that's _very _similar to your Japan. We know full English, but we tend to add these type of suffixes to the end of names. The suffix just depends on the way you wish to address someone. For instance, the '-kun' she added is an affectionate term used towards the male species. Usually used by females towards their significant other, or a close friend. Now with me, I just see you as someone I know, or an acquaintance. So, I would call you 'Tenji-san'. Get it?"

"Ah...yeah, I think so..." The young boy said. It was quite the lecture, but hey, whatever it took to make him understand. And he did...to an extent.

"And if you want, you can call me 'Lati-chan'!" Latias gushed, earning a confused look from Tenji and a growl from Latios.

"What exactly is that suffix?" Tenji asked.

"Well, to put it simply, it's the same as '-kun', but used for a female in general. I'm sure you can get the implications." Gallade said, grinning as Tenji blushed as he did the math.

"You better keep yourself in check, human..." Latios growled, only loud enough for him. "No one has earned the right to be my sister's mate...and lived..."

Gallade glanced back at him. "Say something, Latios?" he asked.

He fixed a stare onto him. "Just talking to myself. Don't worry about it." He said. He then turned back to Tenji. "Human. Where is this 'school' that we are heading to?"

Tenji couldn't help but notice the venom in the way he said 'human', and involuntarily shuddered. "We're actually here..." He said, pointing to a three-story building in front of them, which had kids of varying ages standing in front of it. They were all in groups it seemed, talking amongst themselves.

"Ah...quite the building..." Gallade said. "...And so many people! Tell me, where are your friends at, Tenji-san? I wish to meet them."

"Me too!" Latias said, grinning! "I wonder if they're like you? Oh! Or like me! Or Gallade-kun! Even Onii-san!"

Tenji looked downcast at this. "I...don't have friends here...or anywhere..." He said, his voice lacking emotion.

Latias blinked and giggled slightly. "That was funny, Tenji-kun! Now, really! Where are they?" She asked. When she got no response, she put her hands over her mouth. "You...really don't?" The boy shook his head, making her get teary slightly. Latios merely raised an eybrow, and Gallade just sent him a sympathetic look.

"I'm sorry to hear that, Tenji-san..." Gallade said. He then took on a look. "Latias. Latios. Come on. Tenji-san is gonna get a few guests...We will be right behind that tree, Tenji-san." He said, dragging the siblings off to a nearby tree.

Tenji was wondering who these 'guests' were, until a particularly large shadow stood over him. "Well, if it isn't the short shit himself...tell me, what day is today?" Tenji turned and instantly paled at the teen. He was particularly taller than him, and twice as bulky. He had a buzz cut, and ice-blue eyes. His attire of choice happened to be a tight-black sleeveless shirt and blue jeans.

"U-um...Tuesday, Malik?" He asked.

Malik grinned. But not in a good way. "Good job, short shit! Last question: What happens on Tuesdays?"

Tenji's face turned so white, a blizzard would be jealous.

"Oh, sorry, times up! The answer was 'punches to the face!'" The boy said evilly. He reeled his right arm back, hand in a fist. He grinned and swung...

...Only to be caught by Latias. "Leave Tenji-kun alone! He never did anything to you!" She shouted, shoving his arm back quite forcefully. She then put her arms out in front of Tenji, in a defensive manner.

"What's this?" Malik asked. "You actually have yourself a girlfriend? Trust me, Toots, this guy is a loser. Why don't you come with me? I can show you what 'real man' is..." He said with a lecherous grin.

Tenji blushed a deep crimson. "She's not my girlfriend!" He denied.

Latias snorted at Malik. "Please. Tenji-kun is more of a gentleman then you could ever be...and what do you mean, Tenji-kun? I thought you loved me?" She asked, a hurt look on her face. She turned and winked at him, seeing if he could catch on.

Luckily, he did. "Of course I do, Lati-chan! How foolish! I didn't mean to say that! I just got a little scared, is all!" He said, sounding totally believable. He had to thank God for those Drama classes...

"Hmph. Ah well. You'll be alone eventually, Short Shit. And when you are, it's double overtime beatings for you." He said as he walked off.

Tenji let out a sigh of relief. "Thanks, Lati-chan..." He said, smiling at her.

She smiled right back, making Tenji blush. "Anytime, Tenji-_kun_!" She said, emphasizing the '-kun'. This made his blush deepen even more. And her to exude that melodic giggle again.

Gallade soon slid in next to Tenji, a dubious look on his face. "My, my, my...it seems Lati-san has taken a liking to you!"

The poor boy's face took on a whole new shade of red. "W-w-what do you mean?"

Gallade had to chuckle. "Oh, come now. I can clearly see it...I'm sure you can as well!"

Latias smiled and clung to Tenji's right arm. "Come on, Tenji-kun! I wanna see these 'classes' of yours! What do they teach you? Are they difficult? Easy? Is there a music class? I love music! Or maybe even an art class?" And she continued on, Tenji's face quite red from the close proximity of the girl. And as they continued into the school, he couldn't help but think that this day would be getting more odd by the minute.

Back outside, Gallade smiled slightly before sighing and turning to a quite ticked Latios. "Latios...You know you can't hang on to her forever. She's free to choose who she wants, and do what she wants. I can trust Tenji, unlike _him_..."

Latios tried staying angry, but couldn't and just sighed. "I know...it's just that, I care about her...that bloody prick tore her heart in two...I'm just surprised that she can be like this so soon. But I swear, if he does anything..."

Gallade fixed a hard stare on his companion. "You know our orders, Latios. Protect him at all costs. The war is coming, and he's the one who is supposed to stop it. You can't hurt him even if you wanted to, lest you incur _her _wrath. Now, come on. I don't want to lose track of him and Latias. And we will soon need to teach him the _Armatura Potere Tri_."

The blue and white haired male nodded and followed his partner into the facility, trying to get rid of the painful and horrid memories.

,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.-,.

A/N: Well! That was interesting, no? And if you didn't know, Armatura Potere Tri is Italian for Tri Armor Power. I will be combining my small knowledge of Japanese with my same-size Italian knowledge. Also, I've signed up as a Beta Reader and am looking for one! So, if you would like to beta read this and my other stories, please do!

And please, review! Thanks!


End file.
